


Hailey's Desires

by DianneRose2016



Series: Unleashing Desires [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 18 year old Hailey, A lot of sex, Drama, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome, Webcam Sex, alternative universe, if you don't like sex don't read, losing your virginity, many different kinds of sex, slow burn erotica romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianneRose2016/pseuds/DianneRose2016
Summary: At eighteen you would think my life is easy, but it’s the exact opposite. Going to school full-time while raising my two younger sisters is exhausting. When money is short and our food is running out, I turned to webcaming to make some quick cash. But what started off as just playing with myself online turns into a whole new world when I agree to meet a man in person. I’ve never done anything with anyone before. I’m a perfect gold star virgin, but that is all about to change. The door has been open and I am never closing it. It’s time to experience all of my firsts and I’m wet just thinking about it.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Unleashing Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here is going to be a completely different story then what is out there for Chicago PD. This is the first book in a new series called Unleashing Desire and it will feature the development of Upstead. Something different though, Hailey will be 18 and in her senior year of high school and Jay works for Voight who runs a security firm. All of the CPD characters will be in it along with Will. Story is told in Hailey’s POV. Hailey’s past is going to be similar to the show, only she will have younger sisters instead of brothers. This story is already finished and is around 20,000 words. These books will be kept shorter so they are faster reads and they will have quicker updates as well. They are erotica with a plotline to them.

Hailey’s POV

The beeping of my alarm echoed in my room. I slapped it to shut it up and refused to poke my head out of my covers. I knew I had to get up and start breakfast, but I just needed one last moment to myself before the chaos started. You would think at eighteen I wouldn’t have to worry about much outside of school, but that was not my life. I had to be in school, but also take care of my two younger sisters, Kali who is ten, and Mandy who is eight. Technically they were my half-sisters, but I never bothered with that. We all had the same mom and all of us had different fathers. All of our fathers were not in the picture. I had no idea who mine even was and both of their fathers were in prison. 

It should have been on our mother to handle everything. To take care of all of us and everything within the house, but it wasn’t. She was too busy getting high or drunk. It wasn’t always this way though. When I was younger we lived in a nice apartment and we always had food. Mom worked and I just went to school. But ever since she met Kali’s father she started to drink more with him, then that led to her doing drugs with him. When he went to jail for murder mom didn’t get better. Then Mandy’s father was a dealer and that made everything worse. He’s now in jail for drug trafficking and he’s not getting out for easily twenty years.

After all of that, I thought everything would be ok again, but it didn’t. Mom continued to use and she increased the amount. Now she was doing it all the time and selling drugs just so she could use them. It wasn't even so she could make money for the house, but so she didn’t have to pay for the drugs she was using. As a result, we barely had any food or money for rent. I knew I would need to figure out something to do for money, but I had no idea what that would be. I needed to keep going to school and I had to be here with my sisters at night. I needed to work, but I had to be able to work from home. It was something I would need to research online today at school. I was just thankful that the school had given me a laptop so I could do my homework.

I had to get up though and get breakfast going and get everyone ready for school. I dragged my ass out of bed and headed straight down the hallway to my sisters’ room to make sure they were awake. We lived in a three-bedroom home that was falling apart around us. It was no place for kids to be, but it’s where we ended up so I tried my best to make it as good for my sisters as possible. We would often do little things for their room to make it more bright and happy. We had pictures that we made all over the walls and little things I was able to pick up for cheap at second-hand stores. It might not be much, but it was better than looking at walls crumbling down.

After waking the girls up I headed to the bathroom real quick to pee before making my way down to the kitchen. I looked into the living room and was glad to see that my mom wasn’t there, that she had made it to her bedroom. I grabbed the ready-made pancake mix from the cupboard and poured the right amounts of powder and water into a bowl. Pancake mix was cheap if you got the one that didn’t require anything but water to make it work. I was lucky that the girls liked pancakes because we didn’t always have milk for cereal and I needed the bread to make their lunches. 

My sisters came down just as the pancakes were ready and they sat down at the small table we had. I placed their food down before I went over and ate one for myself as I started to get their lunches ready. Opening the fridge showed me that we were going to be out of food within the next two days. I really needed to make some money. We were out of food stamps thanks to mom selling them for more drugs, and we couldn’t go to the food bank until next week. 

“Hailey, I need Mommy’s signature on my permission form.” Kali said.

“What permission form?” 

It wasn’t unheard of for me to forge mom’s signature. She never bothered with the girls. It was me signing forms and helping them with their homework. It was basically me raising them, but it was better than them being in foster care where anything could happen to them. 

“For my field trip. We’re going to the museum and we need to pay fifteen dollars for the bus fee.” 

I closed my eyes for a second. I hated it when I had to tell them no, especially over something like fifteen dollars, but there was nothing I could do about it. I didn’t have money and we were going to be out of food in two days. There was no way.

“I’m sorry Kali, but we don’t have the money.” I said as I turned to look at her.

“But everyone in my class is going. It’s for Science. I have to write a report on it.” Kali said and I could see the hurt in her eyes. She didn’t want to be the one left out. I understood where she was coming from, I’ve been there myself.

“I’m sorry Kali, we just don’t have the money. I’ll see what I can do, but I can’t promise anything.” 

I gave her a small bit of hope, but I knew it would just be hope. There was no way I could make it happen. Even if I somehow found a job that I could do from home, there was no guarantee that I would get paid right away. It seemed to make her feel better though so I was taking it. Once they were finished eating, they went to brush their teeth while I went and got dressed. By the time we left the house our mom had yet to wake up. 

I dropped the girls off at their school and walked the rest of the way to mine. We lived in a rough area so the school was just as rough. I was just thankful that my teachers were great and they taught us everything they could. I was running behind so I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my books and headed to my class. I walked in just as the bell rang and quickly made my way to my seat in the back. I normally didn’t sit in the back, but I wanted to have some privacy while I looked online for jobs.

I pulled up a quick search for work from home jobs and came back with a bunch claiming that I could make five grand a day, which I knew was bullshit. I ignored them and clicked on a website with a list of legit jobs that I could do. There was a bunch that would require me to take a course first, which wouldn’t work. Then there were ones for surveys. That seemed promising until I checked out some of the sites and realized it would be next to impossible to make anything more than a hundred bucks a month. 

“What are you looking up?” My best friend Vanessa asked as she looked over at my screen.

“Hey V. Need a job that I can do from home and make somewhat decent money. Things at home are getting way too hairy.”

“Hm, ya none of them are going to work. Why don’t you do what Kate does?”

Kate was Vanessa’s older foster sister. She was twenty and was living on her own. Their foster parents were very strict and very Catholic. They treated Vanessa and Kate like they were slaves basically. It wasn’t good for them. The only time Vanessa got out of the house was for school. This foster family was Vanessa’s tenth in the sixteen years she spent in the system. Apparently, even though they were strict they didn’t abuse her like some of her other foster homes. 

“Isn’t she in College?”

“No, that’s just what she tells the Watsons.” Vanessa said, as she took my laptop and turned it towards her so she could type. After a moment she turned it back towards me. “She does camming. She gets paid daily off this site.”

“What is camming?” I asked as I checked out the site.

“She video chats with guys and they pay her money to talk. Well, not just talk. Some of the girls do just talking while topless, but if you want to make some real money you use an interactive vibrator. Basically you get paid to masturbate for a group of guys.”

I didn’t even know what to say to that. She was talking about me masturbating for strangers and she was doing it like it was nothing.

“Are you insane?” I asked.

“Naw, I’ve even done it before. It’s great for some quick cash, you can make like fifty bucks an hour and you get the money right into your bank the next day. You don’t have to play with yourself, you could always just do it naked and talk with em while they jerk off. You can set what city you are in too. Kate likes to set it to her city so she can hook up with them off cam to make even more money.”

I couldn’t believe she was telling me this right now. She was actually trying to get me to be a cam girl basically. There was no way I could do that. Right?

“And you do it?” I asked.

“I’ve done it a few times. I’ll masturbate with like thirty guys watching me. Plus you get tips from them. That vibrator I gave you that Kate had received as a gift, it interacts with these sites. Guys all over the world can make it vibrate faster by tipping you so many tokens that turn into money. You have the laptop with a built-in mic and camera, plus the toy, all you have to do is use your fake ID to sign up. You could start tonight and have money in your account tomorrow night. It’s really no big deal, plus you get to have some fun.”

I couldn’t believe I was actually thinking about it. I mean it was basically sex on camera with a bunch of strange men watching me, paying me. But at the same time, part of me felt excited at the idea of performing for a bunch of men that desperately wanted me. Plus the money would be great. Even if I only made a hundred extra bucks a week, it would still be something that I could use for groceries in the house. And Kali could go on her field trip. I had a fake ID just to get into R-rated movies and I’ve seen porn, so it wasn’t like I was completely new at it. 

“Would I really make money? Isn’t there like millions of girls on there?”

“Oh ya, but it’s all about how you label yourself. You can be a just turned twenty-one-year-old plus you are a gold star virgin. You’ve never been touched. That is a huge turn on to guys. Even if you charged the min of thirty bucks an hour and work two hours a night once your sisters are asleep, you could make three hundred a week, tax-free, and right into your account. How could you pass that up?”

That was the thing, I really couldn’t. Even if I worked just ten hours a week, I would be making more than any part-time job I could somehow manage to work on weekends. Plus I would have to wait at least two weeks to get paid. This would let me get paid right away basically. It was perfect if I ignored the fact that I would be naked in front of strangers. Still, it really didn’t bother me as much as it should. What Vanessa said was true, I was a gold star virgin. I hadn’t even been kissed before and at sixteen that is saying a lot. It wasn’t like I had tried to make that happen, that wasn’t my goal. I’m not one of those crazy girls who take a purity vow, it just hasn’t happened yet. Between trying to get good grades in school and taking care of my sisters, I don’t have time to really go out anywhere. Even if I left after the girls were asleep, where would I go? I had no interest in hanging out with stuck up girly princesses that this school was drowning in. And the guys, don’t even get me started on them. Immature doesn’t even cut it when it comes to them. 

I know most people don’t live the life that I do, even in this area. A lot of the students here have two parents who are just poor. Me, I have to deal with my mom and her asshole boyfriend who likes to keep her high and my mom likes to pretend she doesn't know where the bruises come from. It’s the same every time too, she dates losers who like to drink, do drugs, and hit. Growing up like that for the past twelve years really makes a girl think twice about being with a guy. Maybe my being a gold star virgin might come in handy though. I can understand the appeal it would have on men, they all like to stake their claim on women. I wasn’t naive, I knew what men wanted out of relationships. I also knew that not all of them were bad like the ones my mother had. There were couples out there happily married still after fifty years, so it wasn’t impossible to find love. I just highly doubt that would happen to me and if I wait to be in love before giving up my V-Card, well, I’ll be this awkward forty-year-old virgin or something. It was something to think about, but for right now I had to focus on what my teacher was actually saying. I couldn’t afford to fail, I needed to graduate high school next year. It was the only chance I had of getting me and my sisters out of this life. And we were going to be getting out, no matter what. I was not going to let history repeat itself. I was not going to let my sisters grow up thinking it was perfectly fine to let men use you and abuse you. They deserved better, they deserved to find a good man and fall in love with them. Someone they could spend fifty years with and be happy for the majority of them. They deserved that and more.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the house after school every day is always a gamble. I never know what we were about to walk into. Sometimes the house would be empty, those were the best times. Others our mom would be passed out, those weren’t so bad either if I could keep the girls quiet enough to keep her asleep. The worst time was when she was awake with whatever boyfriend she had at the time. Those were the days we would walk into them using drugs, to even having sex right there on the couch. Once we came in to them having sex on the kitchen table, where we eat and the girls do their homework. It was just one more reason to get the hell out of this house. I have six months to make as much as I can so we can get out of here. Find my own place with three bedrooms, so the girls can finally have their own room. Hopefully in a better neighborhood for them. I’ll have to look into apartments, maybe I can luck out and find one in a decent area that won’t cost a small fortune. 

I’m going to try the webcam thing tonight, but I have no idea if I’m even going to be able to handle doing it. Even if I can, I doubt I’ll be able to make very much. Surely there are thousands of girls online for the guys to pick, why pick me? I won’t be the only twenty-one- year old on there. Vanessa seems to think it’ll be good, but I have serious doubts about it. Still, even a couple hundred a week right now was better than nothing. It’ll keep food in the house until I can find a part-time job and get paid from it. I opened the door, I always made sure I went in first so I could shield the girls from what we could be walking into. Thankfully tonight our mother was nowhere to be seen. 

“Alright girlies, handwashing and then homework. I’ll get started on dinner.” I said, as I headed to the kitchen.

“We know.” Mandy said, as she raced up the stairs with Kali.

Walking into the kitchen, it was no surprise to see that the breakfast dishes were still in the sink. Our mom never did any of the cleaning up, even though she made the biggest mess. Letting out a sigh I got to work on getting the dishes cleaned up so I could start making dinner. What dinner was going to be, I had no idea. We were scraping the bottom of the barrel at this point. 

*** 

When the girls were finally asleep I went over and quickly got changed into a short skirt and my white crop top. I made sure I wasn’t wearing any underwear or bra. I had done some research on making more money as a cam model and wearing clothes that you can slowly remove helped to extend the watch time. I needed to make as much money as I could so having a longer watch time would help me to make more money. I had set up my account earlier and I set it for the minimum of thirty an hour. It was a start and if I got popular I could increase it up to a hundred an hour. I also learned that the tokens that I could be tipped, one token equals ten dollars and the tokens I would get at the end of each week on Friday. So I would be getting money each day, but then the tokens would be cashed out once a week. Which wasn’t a big deal, because I could still make money from doing a show. 

Even if I just did one show a night, I could still make thirty dollars, assuming I was only doing a show for one man and not multiples. Once I was dressed and ready to go, I grabbed the Lush vibrator that I had yet to use and went over to my bed with my laptop. I made sure my door was locked first before getting onto the site. I was nervous, but also excited. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I was hoping I could make at least thirty dollars. It would be great to be able to buy some food, even a little bit of it. It would be something to hold us over at least. I went into the chat room and immediately saw that there were a lot of people in it. 

You couldn’t see me on camera, but you could see my photo and it said that I was available to chat. I was hoping my name would interest some guys to want to chat with me. I was GoldStarVirgin, and I just turned twenty-one under my profile. With me looking younger, thanks to my baby face, I was hoping that would also interest people. I even took a photo of myself in pigtails licking a lollipop, so I looked younger. While I was waiting for someone to message me I read through the chat to see how the other girls were doing it. They were flirty and milking them for more time. The trick was, they were using voice to talk to them so she could talk with multiple men. They also were making sure to engage with each man they were talking with and not ignoring any.

I decided to join in on the chat to see if I could find anyone interested in me.

_ “Hi, I’m new here and looking to play. I’m a true Gold Star Virgin in desperate need to cum. Who wants to make me cum?” _

I was hoping that was sexual enough to bring any interest. I couldn’t help, but smile when I saw men starting to send me video requests. I had five guys that were very interested in watching me. I went over and started the group cam show, it would let me perform for all five of them, but they would only see me. I added them all to the chat and then my camera came on. I was laying on my left side with my right leg dropping down to the bed. The position caused my skirt to go up and they would get a great view of my upper thigh. I gave them all a sexy smile as I wiggled my fingers in a wave. 

“Hello, I’m hoping you will help me cum. I need it so badly.” I said as I moved my hand down to my chest. I noticed my nipples were hard and I was starting to get wet. It was insane that this was turning me on, but it was.

_ “Show me your tits.”  _ The one man demanded.

I moved so I was up on my knees, but had them open slightly. I moved both of my hands over to my tits and rubbed them over my top.

“You mean these tits?” I asked with a smirk.

I heard something that sounded like a coin and I looked over and saw that someone had tipped me three tokens. I smiled as I spoke. “You must really want to see my tits. I wouldn’t be a very good girl if I didn’t let you take a peek.”

I made sure to slowly move my hands down my tits to the hem of my shirt. I made a show of it, prolonging it as long as I could without it being too long. I slowly pulled my shirt up so they could only see the bottom of my tits and not my nipples.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” I asked, not moving my shirt any higher.

_ “Show me those young perky tits, Kitten.”  _ One man said.

_ “Fuck, you already got me hard.”  _ Another man said.

“Already hard eh? Tell me you're touching your cock for me.” I moaned.

_ “Touching, fuck I could cum just looking at you. You sure as shit don’t look like any twenty-one-year-old I’ve seen. I’m not too sure you’re old enough to play here.”  _ One man said.

“I’m twenty-one, but do you want me to be younger? Maybe I’m a naughty eighteen-year-old that needs to be taught a lesson Daddy.” I said with a wink.

I could hear the coin sound going off again and I could tell they all liked that.

“Oh, you like that eh Daddy.” I pulled my shirt off and rubbed my bare tits. “Do you like my tits Daddy? Do you wish your hands were touching me, Daddy?”

More coins were being deposited and I couldn’t help but smile. This could get addicting. I moved my hands down lower to my skirt to my upper thighs and I slowly moved my hands up, but not high enough for them to see my pussy. 

“Tell me what you want Daddy.”

_ “Daddy wants to see his naughty little girl’s pussy.”  _ One man said.

_ “Show Daddy your wet pussy.” _ Another man said.

The skirt I was wearing had a zipper on the side so it was easy for me to remove without having to move around. One of the tips that top cam models had was that you didn’t want to jerk the camera around. I made a show of moving my hand down to the zipper and very slowly pulled it down. I grabbed the front of it as the zipper was all the way down, still blocking them off from seeing my pussy. The coins started coming in and I couldn’t help but smile. They had definitely figured out that if they tipped I did more of what they wanted. 

I pulled my skirt off and dropped it down to the floor. They could now see my smooth pussy.

“Do you like it Daddy?” I asked, as I moved my hand down and ran it between my folds for a second. I then moved it back up to my mouth and licked my finger with a moan. 

_ “Fuck you got a nice smooth pussy.”  _ One man said.

_ “Tell Daddy how you taste.”  _ Another man said.

“I taste sweet Daddy. I wish you could be here to taste me for yourself.”

_ “Spread your legs. I want to see your pussy wide open for me.”  _ One man demanded.

“Yes Daddy.”

I got onto my back and grabbed the back of my thighs and pulled my legs up. I made sure they were spread as wide as I could get them so they could see my wet pussy fully. I ran my finger up and down my folds. Showing them exactly how wet I was. 

_ “Where are your toys?”  _ A man asked.

I picked up my pink Lush toy and showed them as I spoke. “Right here, Daddy. All I have to do is turn it on and you can make me cum. Do you want to make me cum Daddy?”

I slowly pushed the egg-like shape of the device into my tight little hole. Moaning as I did. 

_ “Daddy wants to make his baby girl cum. Daddy’s going to make you scream.”  _ A man said.

The rest were all along the same lines. 

“Yes Daddy, please make me cum. I need it so badly.” I said, as I turned it on and I could see the interactive button appearing on my screen. 

I had it set for the lowest vibrations right now because I knew they would increase it on me. I could hear the coins dropping and it only fueled me on. The more tokens I got, the more money I made. I felt the vibrations go up a speed and I moaned.

“Oh yes Daddy that’s it. It feels so good.”

I started to rub my clit and wiggle my hips back and forth to increase the sensation. I knew they would increase the speed very quickly, but I wanted to give them a good show. I wasn’t really sure what would happen once they made me cum. The speed went up again and I gave a deep moan. I moved my hand down to my tit and started to pinch my nipple. 

“Oh Daddy, so good. I want to cum so badly, please make me cum Daddy.”

_ “Daddy will make his naughty little girl cum.”  _ One man said, as the speed went up two speeds.

I gave a deep moan and I was breathing heavy. “Oh fuck yes Daddy. I’m so close. It feels so good.”

_ “Cum for Daddy my naughty girl.”  _

The speed increased again and it was enough for me to give a deep moan as I came hard. I pulled the vibrator out so they could watch as my pussy pulsed and they could see my cum slowly coming out. I ran my finger up and down my pussy, letting them see how much cum I had.

“Thank-you Daddy. You made it feel so good.”

_ “Turn around and get on all fours. Daddy wants to see your tight asshole and your wet pussy.” _

“Yes Daddy.”

I turned around and made sure to spread my legs as far apart as I could and I bent down so I was lying flat on the bed. It left me nice and exposed for them. I snaked my hand between my legs and inserted my index finger into my pussy before pulling it out and sucking on my finger.

“I taste so good Daddy. I wish you were here to lick up the mess I made.” 

_ “Put the toy back in. Daddy isn’t done with you yet. I want a full hour.” _

“Yes, Daddy.”

I pushed the toy back inside of me and the vibrations were the same as it was when I came. I had never cum more than once at a time so I had no idea if it was even possible. I knew women were able to have multiple orgasms but I had never done that before. I didn’t know if it was the new position or if it was just because of how sensitive I was, but I didn’t need to fake moan anymore.

“Oh fuck, Daddy it feels so good. I’m so sensitive.”

I had no idea what was happening, but I didn’t even get the chance to figure it out when the speed picked up again. I had no idea how many speeds there were, but I had no idea how I was going to make an hour. 

_ “Daddy is going to make his naughty girl squirt.”  _ A man said.

“What’s squirt Daddy?”

I had no idea what he was talking about. I had never heard of it before. I could feel something inside of me building. It almost felt like I needed to pee, it was so weird.

_ “Squirting is when your cum squirts out of you. It’s a gush, almost like you are pissing. Only it’s sweet delicious cum.”  _ The man explained.

“I’ve never cum more than once before Daddy.”

I didn’t even think it was possible, but I could feel it building inside of me. Once they increased the speed again that dam inside of me blew up. I was giving a deep moan into my pillow as this liquid started shooting out of me. I pulled the device out and more gushed out of me. 

_ “Daddy’s naughty girl squirted for the first time. How do you feel?”  _ A man asked.

“So good. That was amazing Daddy.”

That was no lie. I felt amazing. I wanted to feel it again.

_ “Put it back in.”  _ A man demanded and I didn’t need to be told twice.

I pushed it back inside of me and they had cranked up the speed.

_ “It’s on full speed and it will stay that way until our time is up. You’ve squirted once, now let’s count how many more you have in you my naughty girl.”  _ A man said.

“Yes, Daddy. Make me squirt again. I need to feel it.”

My whole body was trembling with need. Once I felt myself getting close again I made sure to pull the device out just as I started to squirt. The more times I squirted, the more liquid came shooting out of me. I couldn’t believe it. My whole body was in bliss and the more I squirted, the more money I was making. I couldn’t believe I was getting to do this and make good money while I was at it. This job was perfect and I already couldn’t wait until I could do it again.

  
  


***

The following day when I woke up the first thing I did was check my bank account. I was very happy to see that I did in fact get paid. I knew they took a small fee, but I was good with that because it was still a lot of money. I only worked one hour, had five guys in the chat room with me and I made over a hundred bucks. All I did was work for one hour and I already made this much money. Not to mention it was not hard to do. I loved it and I had no idea I could even squirt. Hell, I’ve played with myself before, but never had it ever felt like that. It was intense and unbelievable. I was addicted to it, like it was heroin. I couldn’t wait until tonight.

I got up and got the day started. After waking up the girls I headed downstairs and saw our mom passed out on the couch. I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen to get started. I would need to make a stop on the way home to pick up some groceries to get us through the next couple of days. Once I got my token money at the end of the week, I would be able to go out and get groceries for the week. 

The girls came down into the kitchen as I was making pancakes. I could tell they were getting sick of pancakes, but right now that’s all we had. Tonight I would pick them up some milk and cereal for a treat tomorrow morning. It’s sad that cereal was a treat in this house, but it was. 

“Kali, when is your field trip?” I asked.

“Next week, but my trip money and permission form is due in two days.”

I could tell by her tone that she had accepted she wouldn’t be going, but that was about to change. 

“I’ll have the money for you tonight. So don’t lose that form.” I said with a warm smile as I placed their plates down.

“Really?” 

Kali gave me the biggest smile that I had ever seen on her face. 

“Really. You are going to get to go on this one. I’ll have the money for you tonight.” 

“You’re the best.” Kali said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. 

I hugged her back. I understood why she was excited. Field trips were basically a never in our lives. I haven’t been on one to this day. I accepted it when I was younger, but Kali hated being left out. She hated it when everyone else got to get onto the bus and she got left behind. It was a shitty feeling and not one I wanted them to ever feel. 


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn’t believe I was even doing this. I had been using the chat for a week now and so far it had been going really well. I was loving the money that I was receiving from it and being honest with myself I was really loving the excitement and attention. When the guys in the video chat started asking me about the things I’ve done, I knew they would go crazy when they found out I was a gold star virgin. I never expected to agree to meet Smith, so not his real name, at a hotel a few days later. Tonight was supposed to be just a blow job. He was paying me three hundred bucks just to suck his cock. I shouldn’t even be here, I didn’t even technically need the money. I could easily make it within a week of camming, but I was curious to see what it felt like.

There was something freeing about experiencing my firsts this way. There was no pressure, no awkwardness of doing it with someone you know. With a guy that I like. Smith knew I had never done this before and he seemed to like that I wouldn’t know what to do. I was hoping he would be nice about it and just teach me what I needed to know. I knocked on the door and it opened almost right away. Smith gave me a warm smile as he stepped back and allowed me to come in.

I walked in and noticed the motel room looked like a typical motel room. I took a moment to look at Smith and I was happy to see that he was attractive. He had big muscles that told me he either lived at the gym or worked construction. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His face was attractive and that made me feel more at ease about everything. 

“You find the place ok?” Smith asked.

“Ya no sweat.” He didn’t need to know that I lived a few blocks away.

“You sure you want to do this?” He asked as he moved closer to me.

“I’m sure I want to know what it feels like to give head. Maybe you aren’t sure you want to teach me.” I said with a flirty smile.

“Oh no, I want to teach you. It’s important for every woman to know how to give a proper blowjob.”

“What’s the first step?”

I could feel my body getting excited. This was insane and yet I was starting to get wet at just the thought of getting this man’s cock in my mouth. I wanted it. I wanted him to teach me everything he could. 

“Get on your knees.” He ordered as he started to undo his pants.

A tingle of excitement shot through me and I easily got down onto my knees. He opened his pants and pulled out his already hard cock. I had seen porn before, so it wasn’t like I had never seen a cock, but I had never seen one in person before. His was big and it was already dripping with precum. I had no idea how I was going to get it in my mouth, it was big and long. It seemed impossible to fit something like this in my mouth. 

“What you do first is you give it a nice lick.” Smith said.

There was no turning back now. I placed my hand around the base of his thick shaft and took a cautious lick of his dripping tip. The taste of his precum exploded on my tongue and I found that it wasn’t what I was expecting. It was sweet and bitter at the same time, but it wasn’t horrible. 

“That’s it, suck on my tip.”

I was already through the looking glass. I wrapped my lips around his swollen tip and sucked on it slightly. I was rewarded with a groan from him. Slowly I took more than just his tip into my mouth and I found that I was liking the feel of his cock sliding along my tongue. I moaned at the feel of it. I could feel my body start to tingle all the way down to my increasingly wet pussy. 

“You like that eh? Watch your teeth and start taking me more into your mouth. Relax your throat so you can take all of my big cock.”

I was more than happy to take him up on his offer. It was a fascinating feeling to have his cock sliding over my tongue. It was surprisingly quite enjoyable, not at all what I was expecting. I played with my speed, going faster, and then slower. It seemed like no matter what I did, he was enjoying it. Each time I took him even deeper into my mouth. By the fifth pass, I was able to take his whole cock inside me. I gave a moan and that sent vibrations through him, causing him to moan in return. I could feel him getting thicker and harder in my mouth. I had no idea if that meant he was getting closer to cumming or not, but I knew I would find out. I wanted him to cum in my mouth. The urge to feel it now more than ever was surprising. I didn’t think I would ever want that, but I felt like I needed it. I needed to taste it. 

I continued to slide my mouth up and down his cock. I could tell he was close by the moans that were coming out of his mouth and the slight thrust in his hips. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Fuck, that’s it baby. You’re gonna make me cum. I’m gonna cum in that sweet mouth of yours, give you a nice big drink.” He moaned.

His thrusts picked up and after a minute he was snapping his hips forward and I could feel his cock exploding inside my mouth. The salty taste coated my tongue and hit the back of my throat. I was loving the taste of it. I wanted more. I could not believe how wet I was. I swear I was dripping wet and all I did was suck his cock. I continued to suck on his cock even as it started to soften. I placed my hand on his shaft and made sure to suck on his tip to get every drop of his cum from him. When there was nothing left I pulled back. 

“Did you enjoy that baby?” He asked with a husky voice.

“I did. Can’t wait to do it again.” I said with a flirty smirk as I got up.

“How did I taste?” 

“Good. I’m soaked just from your cock in my mouth. This has been very educational and eye-opening.”

It really was. I couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. I wanted to do it again. I wanted to take his cock in my mouth and suck him dry right now, but I knew I couldn’t. I had to be smart about this. I was getting paid for it and then I would need to head home and get some sleep before school. But I would be doing this again. This had opened my eyes to a whole new world of pleasure. I was going to lose my gold star status and I was going to do everything under the sun. A doorway had been opened inside of me and I was never going to be closing it. 

“I look forward to the next lesson you need.” Smith said, as he pulled out the three hundred and handed it over to me.

I took it with a warm smile and slipped it into my pocket. “Next time I’ll have to dress in my school uniform so I can be properly prepared to learn.”

I had a serious doubt that I would see him again, but I was open to the idea of seeing him another time. Either way, I wanted him to keep watching me on cam and tipping me. 

“Oh I got a lot I can teach you. I’ll be seeing you around.”

I threw him a sexy smile and a wink as I turned and headed out. I couldn’t stop the smile on my face. I couldn’t believe I had just done that plus I enjoyed it. I could still taste him on my lips and on my tongue. I don’t think I would ever get tired of the taste. I wanted more and I was so looking forward to the next time I went online. I was going to be putting my pussy up on auction and see how much I could get for my first orgasm by a guy. I was going to embrace all aspects of my sexuality and it was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

#  It was just after nine at night and I had just finished getting ready to go out. I was meeting another man tonight who wanted to be the first to taste my pussy. I had never been eaten out obviously, but from what I had read online, it was supposed to feel amazing. I had to admit I was very excited for it. I was wearing only a denim dress with a zipper going up the front of it. I was going for a more younger look, as that seemed to interest the guys the most. So I wore my hair up in pigtails and wore sandals to finish my look off. Underneath my dress was a totally different story. I had nothing on and he would discover that the second he unzipped me. I would leave it all the way zipped up for now, but once I was closer I would lower it enough so that he could see the top of my tits.

I first had to get the hell out of here. If I had been a normal teenager I would have had to worry about my mom catching me and trying to come up with some lie about why I was leaving the house at nine at night. Thankfully, I had a mom that was hooked on heroin and wouldn’t even notice. I headed over to the girls’ room first to make sure they were sound asleep. I was hoping they would sleep all night and that way they wouldn’t come looking for me. They didn’t need to know what I was doing for money, and for pleasure. With them still tucked in their beds I headed downstairs to see my mom stoned out of her mind with her tits out and her current boyfriend feeling her up. 

I quickly looked away, trying to bleach my brain from the image and headed out the door. I made my way to the bus stop just down the street. I had been able to get a bus pass for the month a couple of days ago with the money I was making through my camming. The bus pass made it really simple for me to go get groceries and for me to now head over to meet different guys. It had been close to three weeks now since I started to cam and I had already made fifteen hundred from my hour shows and the tokens. Plus the money I got from giving Smith a blow job. 

I had been saving up as much as I could so I would have a little pile in case I ever needed it for rent. I also wanted to save up enough money over the next couple of years so I could get my own place. Or rather a new place for me and the girls to live. I wanted them out of this neighborhood and life. They deserved better and if doing this was the only way to get them into a life they deserved then I was going to do it. Plus, it wasn’t like it was anything terrible. I loved playing on cam and I loved meeting Smith and sucking his cock. Tonight, I would be getting my pussy licked and I was very excited for that. I was already wet and it had taken everything in me not to play with myself.

I never thought that I would ever be in this position. I never thought I would be so turned on by doing any of this, and yet I could barely wait to arrive at his apartment. Tonight I was meeting John, again not his real name, at his apartment. I wasn’t too sure about the whole apartment thing, but if he was going to kill me he could do it in a motel room just as easily. Tonight I would be making two hundred, which was less than last time, but this time around I would be getting all the pleasure so it seemed fair. 

After getting off at my stop I walked the short distance to his place. I headed up after being buzzed in and once I got off the elevator I lowered my zipper down just enough to tease him. After finding his door I knocked and it opened almost right away. John was an attractive man, he was more average attractive, but he wasn't fat and ugly. 

“Come on in.” He said as he moved back.

I walked in and took a quick look around the room. It was a small apartment, but I didn’t see a bed so I knew there was a bedroom at least. I did notice that there was a guy in the living room, probably a roommate.

“Don’t worry Ted’s not joining in.” John said as if he could read my thoughts.

“I figured.” I said with a smile.

“But he is here for a reason. You can say no if you want, but with you being new to the game I thought it would be good for you.”

“What would be?” I asked, not really sure where this was going.

“All cam girls, especially the very successful ones, have videos they upload to the site. People buy them and it can really increase your profits. Ted is here to film us, but again only if you want. But, selling a video of the first time your pussy is being eaten, you’d make good money off of that.”

I had seen the area where you could upload a video to sell. A lot of the videos went for decent money. Some of the shorter videos could go for twenty bucks each and it was only fifteen minutes. I had thought about putting one up with me playing with myself, but I just haven’t had the chance yet. 

“I’m assuming you would want to split any of the profits from the video.” I said. He wanted something I knew that much.

“Nope, you keep em. But any future videos you do them with me and I’ll still pay you. I just want to be the one that gets to do so many dirty things to you.”

I could feel my body tingling. I don’t understand why the prospect of being filmed was turning me on so much, but it was. I was past the point of trying to understand it. I was on the acceptance stage and I was fully embracing everything my body wanted. 

“I’m down with that. Let’s go play.” I said with a smirk.

John took my hand and he led me down the hallway to his bedroom. Ted followed us and once in the bedroom, he started to get his camera ready. I noticed on the headboard that there were black straps attached to it. I couldn’t help but wonder what they were for. 

John turned to face me and started to unzip my dress. “We need to get you into position for the show. Don’t worry everything I do to you will feel amazing. I’m going to make you cum for hours.”

Just that promise alone was enough to make my pussy pulse and my nipples harden. 

“You got a sexy little body. So young and fresh. I’m going to enjoy playing with you.” John said, as his hands wandered over my tits and down to my smooth pussy.

“Ready to go when you are.” Ted said.

“Let’s get you into position and then the show can begin.” John said.

He guided me over to the bed and I got down on my back. He reached over and grabbed my right wrist and pulled it over to the one post. He grabbed the restraint that he had attached to the bed and locked my wrist in it. He moved to the next wrist as I spoke. 

“What are you doing?”

There was no fear in my voice, I was too filled with need to feel any urgency at the situation.

“Keeping you at my mercy.”

With both wrists done, John moved, and then he grabbed my right leg and attached another restraint above my knee. The end result was I was fully open and exposed to him with my lower half folded over into me. My ass was not touching the bed and it put my pussy basically pointed straight up at the ceiling. I was completely at his mercy now. It should have made me feel fear, instead, it only excited me more. 

“Ready to go?” John asked Ted.

“Rolling.” Ted answered.

“Does my little slut want Daddy to touch her?” 

“Yes Daddy.”

John didn’t even work his way down my body, he just went straight for my pussy and gave it a long lick. I gave a long moan. I had never been touched down there and just one simple lick had me closing my eyes in pleasure. John gave a groan at the taste of me.

“You taste so good my little slut. I could do this all night.”

John went to town on my pussy. He licked me all over and sucked on my clit before he shoved his tongue inside me. I couldn’t help but moan and pulled at the restraints gently. I couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. I had never felt this good before and the night had just started. John’s tongue was truly amazing and all too soon I could feel myself cumming. 

“Daddy.” I moaned as I felt my walls clench and I was cumming.

John moaned as my juices filled his mouth. He continued to lick though even after I had stopped pulsing. He licked my clit and it had become super sensitive.

“Oh god, stop it’s too much.” I moaned, but it was the last thing I wanted him to do. 

“You can take it. I told you, I’m not stopping until you are covered in your juices. You think you feel good now, you have no idea.”

John inserted a finger inside of me and started to rub my g-spot as he continued to lick and suck on my clit. I was a moaning mess, I had no idea something could ever feel this good, much less come from my own body. I didn’t want this to ever end. At this moment I would happily spend the rest of my life restrained to John’s bed if it let me feel like this. John continued to work my g-spot and clit. 

“I can feel your clit and sweet spot getting thicker. You’re gonna cum again my little slut. Daddy can’t wait to taste it. You taste so sweet, so innocent. Daddy is going to drink everything from you.”

“God Daddy, I feel something building.”

“That’s your juices. Don’t fight it, just let it take over. Give Daddy what he wants my little slut.”

I arched up as I felt this heat like no other take over my body. It wasn’t long after I felt this liquid shoot out of me. I had squirted before on cam, but it hadn’t felt like this. I couldn’t help but scream as the liquid kept coming. It was shooting straight up and John pulled his finger out and moved it to my clit and started to rub it fast, making me squirt even more. 

“That’s it my slut, squirt those juices for me.” John licked the outside of my pussy to taste my sweetness. “So good. You taste so fucking good for Daddy.”

“Oh god. So good, feel so good Daddy.” I moaned as I felt the last squirt hit me. I could feel my juices on my pelvis and thighs.

“It feels even better the next time around.” John said, as he went back to eating my soaking wet pussy. 

“Oh yes. Don’t stop Daddy, please feels so good.”

John continued to eat my pussy out and it wasn’t long before I was squirting again. He pulled his finger out again and let my juices cover my chest and stomach. 

“Daddy’s gonna make you squirt all over yourself my little slut.” 

John reached over to the bottom drawer beside his bed and pulled out three small clamps. I had no idea what they were for, but I so didn’t care. He attached one to each of my nipples and the added pain only increased my arousal. He then took the last one and attached it to my clit. I moaned at the slight pain from it, but then John hit a button and I gave a small scream at the vibrations that went through me. The clamps were vibrating and I could not even put it into words how amazing it felt. 

“Only a small scream, that won’t do. Let’s turn them up all the way shall we, my little slut.” John turned the dial up and the increased speed caused me to let out a loud scream. “That’s better.” John said 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck Daddy yes!” 

I couldn’t believe how incredible this felt. I had no idea my body could ever feel this amazing. Before I knew it I was squirting again, only more than the last time. It shot right up and out of me and landed right on my face. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it my little slut shower yourself in your sweet juices. Lick your lips, taste yourself for Daddy.” John growled.

I did as I was told and made a show of moaning. My whole body was vibrating with pleasure. There was nothing else in the world that mattered. The only thing that existed was this moment right now, right here. And I never wanted it to end. John reached over into his drawer again and pulled out another device that he put onto his index and middle finger before he shoved his fingers inside of me. The added vibrations against my g-spot had me seeing stars.

“Daddy, feels so good.” 

“Open your mouth my little slut. Daddy’s going to make you squirt right into it.”

I opened my mouth more than ready to drink my juices. I couldn’t believe how good I tasted and my mind couldn’t help but wonder what another woman would taste like. Did we all taste sweet? I knew one day I would need to find out. I felt myself squirting again, but John kept his fingers inside of me so the vibrations made me continue to squirt. He angled it so I was basically squirting a fountain. It was a stream straight up into the air that came down perfectly into my mouth. I swallowed what I could, but also allowed some to run out of my mouth. 

After a moment he pulled his finger out and I gave a whine at the loss of contact. I could just vaguely see Ted moving closer with the camera and I made a point of looking at it and licking my lips. The camera moved down and I knew it was getting a close up on my pussy.

“Look at Daddy’s little slut’s pussy. Soaking wet, so pink. Daddy can’t wait until I can fuck your pussy.” John said as he inserted his fingers again.

“Yes, Daddy. I want you to fuck my pussy.”

“You want Daddy’s big cock in your tight wet pussy?”

“So badly Daddy. I can’t wait until I can feel your big cock inside my tight pussy. You make me feel so good. Make me squirt again Daddy.”

“Next time Daddy is going to fuck you so hard and deep. Make you squirt all over my cock.”

John shoved his fingers in and out of my pussy hard and fast. He was shoving them deeper and deeper each time and I couldn’t stop moaning. My mind was thinking and wishing his fingers were actually his big cock. I wanted to know what it felt like to be stretched and filled with his cock. I wanted to know what it felt like to have his cock pulsing inside of me as he came. 

“Harder Daddy. Fuck my pussy with your fingers.”

John picked up his pace as he spoke. “Such a dirty little slut you are for Daddy. You got a big squirt coming up, I can feel it building in you. I’m not going to let you go until you are dripping with your juices all over you.”

I couldn’t stop moaning. I could feel it building bigger and bigger. I had no idea how much you could squirt in one time, but I had a feeling tonight I was going to find out. John went even faster and before I knew it I was shooting out a massive load of my juices. It exploded out of me and poured all over my face and hair. It was like someone had dropped a bucket of water onto me. My body was trembling and still, John’s fingers continued their fast and rough pace.

“Oh fuck. Oh, fuck Daddy.” I gasped out.

“That’s it, my little slut, get soaking wet. I’m not stopping. I want more. Give Daddy more.”

“I can’t, it’s too sensitive Daddy. Oh fuck.”

I was beyond sensitive. I had never felt like this before. I had no idea I could ever be this sensitive and I was completely at his mercy. I couldn’t stop him. I couldn’t move. All I could do was take it. 

“You got more in you. I want the juiciest cum you have and I’m not stopping until I get it.”

I had no idea what he was talking about. I had already squirted multiple times. What more could he want? Before I could even ask I was squirting again with a loud scream. I was getting everything soaked. It looked like I had gone through a shower and didn’t bother to dry my hair. And still he kept going. As I felt it building again there suddenly became this heat that started to fill my body. It started from my toes and worked its way up my body. I had no idea what was happening, but all of a sudden something inside of me erupted and I was giving the loudest scream ever. My whole body tightened and I was cumming, but I wasn’t squirting. This was pouring out of me and I had no idea what it was, but it wouldn’t stop.

“Fuck that’s it. Cream for Daddy.”

John moved his hand so his fingers were still inside of me, but he was able to now lick my all too sensitive pussy. It only made me cum even more and I couldn’t even talk. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. My whole body felt like it was on fire and going numb at the same time. I don’t know how to explain it. But this wasn’t just a normal orgasm.

I finally stopped pulsing and John pulled his fingers out and my body just gave up. I was on cloud nine. John was moaning and going to town on my pussy. He had clearly been waiting for me to do this, but I still had no idea what it was.

“Fuck, you taste amazing my little slut. Daddy is very proud of you.” John said as he licked his lips.

“What was that Daddy?”

John spoke as he removed the finger vibrator. “That was your cream cum. It’s always the sweetest tasting cum a girl has.” He shoved his two fingers back inside of me. Moving them around in a circle before pulling them out and moving them over to my mouth. I could see they were covered in a white cream that looked like semen. “Open up. Taste yourself.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

I opened my mouth and looked right at the camera as John shoved his fingers inside. It was a very sweet taste, almost like pure sugar and I easily sucked and licked his fingers completely clean of my cum. I moaned and looked right at the camera as I did it. When John pulled his fingers back I then spoke.

“Give me more Daddy. Your little slut has a sweet tooth.” 

“Whatever my little slut wants, my little slut gets.” John said as he shoved his fingers back inside of me. Making sure to coat them fully before returning them to my mouth.

I cleaned them up again, making a big show of it before he pulled them back out. Ted moved the camera down to my pussy for a close up before he pulled back and turned it off. 

“We’re good.” Ted said.

“How did you like that?” John asked, as he went and started to remove the nipple clamps and the one on my clit.

“Amazing. I had no idea it could feel so good.”

John gave a chuckle as he unhooked my legs and wrists. I completely collapsed down onto the bed. I had no energy to move at all right now. 

“Ted will have that and send it to me. I’ll send it over to you. I own a tattoo shop. I do tattoos and piercings. You should think about getting your nipples and clit pierced. It can make sex and foreplay feel amazing. But they also have vibrating ones.”

“Really? That sounds interesting.”

I had never thought about getting anything pierced, but I had to admit it was interesting that you could have a vibrating clit ring. 

“I won’t even ask you for your ID or make you bring a parent.” John said with a smirk.

“I’m twenty-one so I wouldn’t need one.” I said back.

John gave a laugh. “Ya, sure you are. Don’t care how old you are, as long as you are willing. And you were very willing.” 

Apparently I couldn’t fool him. Oh well, he didn’t seem to care and that was good enough for me. I forced my body to get up and grab my dress while John went over to his dresser. He came back over and handed me my money. I put it into my pocket as I stood. My legs were trying to get used to working at this point. I knew I had to look like hell. It was going to be a very interesting bus ride home. 

“Until next time.” He said.

“I’ll definitely be in touch.”

Oh, there would be a next time and many more after that. This man could really show me a thing or two about pleasure. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was the night I was going to no longer be a virgin. I was still unsure how I felt about it all. There was a new guy that came on cam with me and he was very interested in being my first. He had bid five hundred for it, some other guys had bid higher, three times the amount even, but there was just something in the way he spoke to me about it that had me saying yes to him. He was really sweet, said he didn't pay for sex, but he couldn’t let my first time be bad or painful. All of the other guys wrote about what they would do to me and yes it was sexy, but I didn’t want my first time to be all about roughness and domination. Jay was sweet and gentle with it. He seemed to understand that your first time, especially for a female, it’s a big deal and it should be special. 

Tonight I was just wearing a simple black dress with my black heels. I wasn’t wearing anything underneath, I liked seeing their face when they discovered that I was nude under my clothes. I was nervous and anxious about this. I had no idea what it was going to feel like. Would he be any good at it? Would it hurt the whole time? What if he was really ugly and I wasn’t attracted to him? There were so many unknowns right now and it was making my nerves get worse. I really hope tonight went well. I really hope he was who he came across as. 

I couldn’t stand here forever though so I knocked on his condo door and waited. It opened a minute later and standing there was one very sexy man. He had short light brown hair, green eyes, a chiseled jawline, and he was fully shaved. He had muscles though. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, but I could see his muscles bulging out of it. This man never skipped gym day. He was fucking sexy and with that one of my nerves went away.

“Evening, come on in.” 

His voice was smooth and rich. It only made him sexier. I easily walked in and gave him a warm smile. I couldn’t help but look around. This place was gorgeous. It was all open and one wall was floor to ceiling windows that faced the ocean. It was stunning. His kitchen was huge with a double oven, all of the appliances were stainless steel. Hell, he even had a dishwasher. His cabinets were white and it made the room so much brighter. I loved it. I swear my house could fit in his kitchen. 

“Your home is gorgeous.” I said as I turned back to face him.

“Thank-you. Would you like some wine?” 

“That’d be great thanks.” 

I’ve had wine in the past when mom wasn’t looking. I wasn’t one for drinking, but the wine would help to calm my nerves down. I didn’t want him to think I was second-guessing things. Jay headed over and poured us some wine. I couldn’t help but head over to the windows and look out. I had always wanted to see the lake. My place was nowhere near the lake and I hadn’t been able to get close enough to see it before. I had always wanted to go to the lake, to the beach. To take the girls with me and let them put their feet in the sand. 

That was one of the good things about me doing this. I was able to let Kali go on her field trip, she even got some money to take with her so she could buy her own lunch and get a gift at the giftshop, just like her friends would get to do. Mandy needed new shoes and this time around she got to pick out a new pair and not have to get some that were secondhand. We had food in the house always now, the first time in my life that I could remember. I was even looking into some summer away camps for them to go to. It wasn’t that I didn’t want them around me, but I didn’t want them around the summer drama with our mom. It would be better for them to go and have fun and make new friends at camp for eight weeks. 

Jay handed me a wine glass and I took it with a warm smile. He stood beside me as I spoke.

“Sorry, I’ve never seen the lake before. I couldn’t resist a peak.”

“You’ve never seen it before?” He asked with a slight surprise.

“No, I don’t live near it.”

“How long have you been in town?”

“My whole life. There are lots of people who live here that haven’t gone to the beach.” I said with a smile.

“I know, it just seems odd to me whenever someone hasn’t been to the beach. Especially when they have spent their whole life here. You should take the time to go and see it up close one day.”

“I plan on it. I’m surprised someone that looks like you would even be on a cam website.” I was looking to get the conversation off from me. 

“I work a lot, travel a lot for work. So I don’t have much time for relationships or finding someone to date. Being on the site lets me have some fun on the more lonely nights.”

“What do you do for work?”

“I’m second in command at a security firm. I have clients all over the world and a team that I manage. It keeps me busy, but I enjoy it. What made you get into the camming world?” Jay asked, as he turned around to face me.

“At first, the money. But then it got to be a lot of fun. It was freeing. It was the first time in my life that I had ever had this freedom and just fun. It’s not something I want to do forever. I’d imagine being forty my ratings would plummet. But while I’m in school and figuring out what I want to do for a career, it pays the bills and gives me some fun in my life.”

“That’s good. You need to have fun in your life and as long as you enjoy it, there’s nothing wrong with it. What I don’t understand is, how is someone as beautiful as you, still a virgin?” 

He didn’t ask it like he was fishing or just giving me a line. He genuinely wanted to know.

“Bad timing mostly. It’s just never happened. Everyone says it’s supposed to be this big special thing, but I’ve never really felt that way. People have terrible first times with people they aren’t even attracted to. I’d rather have a say in it. I’d rather have sex for the first time with a complete stranger and have it feel good, then do it with someone I love and have it hurt.”

“That’s a good way of looking at it. And I swear, nothing I do to you tonight will hurt.” Jay said, with a sexy smirk.

It had my body revving up and I knew my body was looking forward to having this man’s hands on me.

“Are you sure you want to?” He asked as he moved closer to me. His body was right against mine and our mouths were just an inch or so apart. 

I just gave a nod and that was all he needed before his lips were covering mine. He thankfully had more sense than me, to take the wine glass from my hand as I melted into his touch. He placed the glasses down and put one hand on the small of my back while the other went to the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I had never been kissed before and now that I was I couldn’t help but feel cared for. I allowed him to take control of the kiss and when I felt his tongue seeking entrance, I gladly let him in. I couldn’t believe how amazing he was at kissing. I could feel all of my nerves melting away. After a moment he pulled back and I could see the heat surging through his eyes. He wanted me and I wanted him.

“Where’s the bedroom?” I asked, slightly out of breath.

He didn’t say anything, he just picked me up in his arms and carried me down the hallway to the bedroom. He gently placed me down on the bed and I made quick work of removing him from his shirt. I noticed right away that he had a lot of scars on his torso. I couldn’t help but wonder what they were from.

“I was an army ranger. Four tours overseas. I hope they don’t bother you.” 

He answered my unasked question. Almost as if he knew I would ask him about them. I found it odd that someone so hot could sound insecure. I didn’t care about the scars. He was beautiful and each one represented something he had survived. I went and began to kiss each and every single one. He placed his hands through my hair and I could tell it was turning him on. I moved my hands down to his pants and removed them from him. His hard cock instantly caught my attention. He was huge and thick, his cock was the biggest one I had seen so far and I wanted so badly to feel him inside me. Inside my mouth and inside my pussy. 

“Take what you want Beautiful.” He said, almost as if he could read my mind.

I pushed him back slightly so I could get at his hard cock. I gave his tip a quick lick to get the taste of him on my tongue. I then sucked his tip and started to take him in my mouth. He gave a long moan as I worked my way down his shaft to the base of his cock. I loved the feel of him in my mouth and I couldn’t wait to feel him deep inside of me. I wanted to know what it felt like to feel him pulsing inside of my pussy. I continued to suck on him for a few minutes, but I could tell he was getting too turned on. He gently pulled me back and then captured my mouth once again. I allowed him to take full control and he went to work on removing me of my dress. I could tell he was shocked when he noticed that there was nothing else underneath and the heat in his eyes turned into flames. 

He moved me back on the bed more so he would have full access to my body. He covered me with his body as he began to trail kisses down my neck and over to each tit. He took each of my nipples into his mouth and sucked on them. I couldn’t stop the moan at the sensation of it all. His mouth on me and his hard cock pressing against my wet pussy. I wanted him inside of me and I wanted it now, but I knew that wasn’t going to happen. He had to make sure he wouldn’t hurt me and I appreciated him for that. Some men wouldn’t have waited, but he had no problem with taking his time.

He slowly kissed his way down my stomach and to my wet pussy. 

“Oh fuck.” I couldn’t help but moan as his tongue took a long lick between my folds. 

He continued to lick and suck on my clit, getting me wetter than I had ever been. I easily opened my legs more for him and allowed him to go to town on my pussy. This man’s tongue was beyond talented and I couldn’t believe how amazing it all felt. My whole body was tingling and I hadn’t even came yet. I couldn’t stop moaning and the more I moaned the more it turned him on. 

“You are so sexy and you taste so sweet. I could do this all night.” He said as he looked right at me.

“Fuck, I want you inside of me.” I moaned. I almost couldn’t take anymore and I hadn’t even came yet. I desperately needed to feel him inside of me. I felt like I would go insane if he didn’t soon.

He continued to lick as he slowly inserted his index finger inside of me. This wasn’t the first time I had been fingered, so I knew what to expect. He slowly started to finger fuck me with just the one as he sucked at my clit. After a moment he added a second and then a third. He then ran his fingers over my g-spot and I was seeing stars. I let out a loud moan as I was pushed over the edge. I came hard and he lapped every drop of it up. 

“So tasty, fuck you’re perfect.” He moaned as he continued to lick and suck.

“Fuck it feels so good.” I said with a shaky breath.

“If you think that felt amazing, just wait until my cock hits it. You’ll be squirting your juices all over the place.”

He removed his fingers and quickly put a condom on before he lined himself up with my pussy. He looked me in the eyes and spoke an unspoken question. A nod from me was all he needed to know before he slowly entered me. It stung at first, but once he got his tip in he stayed still and allowed me to adjust to the intrusion. He was much bigger than three fingers. But I was loving the sting, especially when I knew it would be going away in a moment. Once I was ready, I gave another nod and he slowly, inch by inch, pushed himself further into me. He continued until he was balls deep inside of my pussy before he stopped and let out a shaky breath. He placed his forehead against mine and we were both breathing heavily.

I couldn’t believe how full I felt with him inside of me. I had never felt more complete and connected with someone before in my life. I never wanted him to leave. If I could live my life exactly like this, then I would have. He leaned down and kissed me for a few minutes to allow me to adjust to his size and to allow him to calm down. I could tell he was tempted to let loose and go all out, but that would end everything too quickly. After a moment we were both ready for him to move. He slowly pulled all the way out to his tip before he pushed back in. I moaned at the sensation and I couldn’t wait for him to do it again. He continued going slow at first, but eventually, he picked up his pace.

As I loosened up I was finding myself enjoying it more and more. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he was now pounding into me. 

“Oh fuck yes. Don’t stop.” I moaned.

“Shit, you are so tight, so warm. I could fuck you all night.”

“Hell yes, do it. Fuck me till the sun comes up. I never want this to stop.” I have never said no truer words in my life. I could have died at this very moment and I would have died happy. 

When the tip of his cock slid across my g-spot I saw actual stars as I screamed in pleasure. I couldn’t believe that something inside of me could bring me that much pleasure. It made total sense why people had sex now. It felt unbelievable and I was already addicted. Jay continued to hit my g-spot each and every time. I could feel my juices building inside of me. Each time he hit my sweet spot I thought for sure it would flood out of me. I was a moaning and withering mess on the bed. When he hit my sweet spot again that build up exploded and the next thing I knew I was squirting in a gush that covered his cock and our bodies.

“Fuck!” I yelled as my whole body trembled from the pleasure I had scorching through me.

“Oh fuck yes, do it again baby. Squirt for me again.” Jay said, as he angled his hips and picked up the pace.

Considering that my whole body was trembling from doing it just once, there was nothing I wanted to do more than to squirt again. I focused on the pleasure that was surging through my body. On the way, his cock knew exactly where to hit the inside of my pussy to bring me the most pleasure. I had no idea the human body was capable of doing such a thing. Of being able to feel this good, it was truly unbelievable. I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had closed them at some point to see Jay looking down at me. The intensity of his gaze had pushed me over the edge again and this time I could feel more liquid than last time squirting out of me. 

My juices hit my stomach and tits and I could tell Jay was loving every second of it. He bent forward as he continued to pound into me. He licked up at my juices covering my tits and I couldn’t help but moan at the added sensation. 

“You taste so fucking good.”

Jay looked down at me and I kept my eyes locked with him and a sort of trance came over me. I couldn’t look away and he couldn’t either. We had just met and yet I felt like I had known him my whole life. There were no nerves, no anxiety, it was just this overwhelming safe feeling. Like I could instantly trust him and he seemed to be feeling it too. It was insane, because I had never felt this way about someone before. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a scorching kiss. I moaned at the taste of myself and he was all too happy to kiss me back and I could feel his thrusts getting faster. He was teetering on the edge and he had every intention of taking me over that edge with him. I angeled my hips even more, so he would have even better access to my sweet spot. His thrusts became erratic and it was becoming harder for us to continue to kiss with his thrusts being so strong, but we didn’t care. We continued to kiss and cling on to each other as our orgasms were nearing. As a true gentleman, he held on long enough for me to squirt once again, even bigger than the others before he snapped his hips and buried his cock as deep inside of my pussy as he could as he came with a loud groan. 

The sensation of his pulsing cock inside of me almost made me cum again. I found myself instantly loving that feeling and I wanted more of it. This couldn't just be a one-time thing with him. I needed more, so much more. He pulsed for what felt like ten minutes before he began to place soft kisses to my cheeks and my lips. We were both breathing very heavily and our bodies were trembling from all of the pleasure. 

I couldn’t believe how amazing this whole experience had been. Jay was still inside of me and I was already hungry for more of his cock. I couldn’t believe how amazing this whole experience felt. It was no wonder people got addicted to sex when it felt this good. I was glad that Jay was the one to take my virginity. It felt right, like we were meant to meet tonight. A single look into Jay’s eyes told me he felt the same and I knew without a doubt that I would be seeing him again, I would be seeing him a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

I was once again on a bus heading to another high-end hotel. It was amazing how often someone wanted to meet at a hotel compared to their home. I guess it made sense if you didn’t want people to know where you lived. Still, to me, it seemed crazy to pay for a hotel when you have a perfectly good home. Tonight was going to be different too. I was meeting a married couple, but I was going to be with the wife while the husband watched. I wasn’t too sure about being with another woman. I was curious about it, but I wasn’t sure I was that curious to do something about it. But when they offered me five hundred dollars, I couldn’t say no. 

After losing my virginity to Jay, I had been with a few other men and I had purchased some new toys online to play with for my cam shows. I was making good money, but there was something that I realized while talking with Jay. I needed to have a plan for the future. I didn’t know what it would be, but I knew I needed to go to college after I graduated. College or start a business maybe. Either way, it required a good amount of money. I was now saving up what I could so I could get a place for me and the girls and save up money for that future. Within the past three weeks, I had been with multiple men for hundreds of dollars. Plus I’ve been going longer on cam and I’ve upped my hourly fee to fifty dollars. I just needed to get through the next two months and then it would be summer and I would be able to send the girls off to summer camp.

When I told them about it, they were both very excited. We had sat down in my room looking online for the perfect camp where they could be together. They had decided on a gymnastic camp where they could learn gymnastics while also doing some dancing, crafts and swimming. It had a lot of great reviews and I spoke with them on the phone and they sounded great. It was a grand each to send them for eight weeks, but it would free me up all day and night so I could easily make that within a week once they were gone. I was very lucky that my cam shows were doing really well, plus I had the token money and the video that I got back from John was doing very well. I knew I would need to make more videos with him to increase my profits. I decided I was going to treat this like a business and keep working on ways I could generate more profits. 

Vanessa was now getting interested in this life. She had seen what her sister was able to do with what she was earning. Now she was looking to get started herself so she could have enough money to leave after graduation. I didn’t blame her. Her parents were insanely strict and would often abuse her in some way for whatever she did wrong. Even the smallest of things they were on her about. I didn’t blame her one bit for wanting to escape as soon as she could. 

I arrived at the hotel and headed straight up to the room number that I was messaged in the chatroom. I didn’t give my phone number to anyone, instead I used the chatroom to handle all of the logistics. It was better that way. I didn’t need people calling me all the time. Tonight I was meeting Tami and her husband Matt and I was pleased when they had sent me a photo in the chat so I could see what they looked like. Matt was attractive, but average compared to Jay. Tami was very pretty with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was small in the waist with medium size tits and a nice looking ass. 

I arrived at their hotel room and knocked. Once again I was waiting for someone to answer the door, but I was pleased that it didn’t take too long. Tami opened the door and gave me a warm smile as she welcomed me in.

“Hey sweetie, come on in.”

“Thanks.” I said, as I walked in.

I saw that Matt was sitting on the couch. It was facing the bed so he would have a front-row seat for the show. 

“This is my husband Matt and he’ll be watching like I said. Are you still good with this?” 

“Absolutely.” I said with a warm smile.

Apparently that was all she needed because Tami turned to me and pulled me in for a slow and gentle kiss. The second Tami’s lips touched mine I instantly felt myself getting turned on. Tami’s lips were soft and smooth, it was different from the harshness of a man’s. I was finding that I actually enjoyed the difference. I wasn’t too sure about this before, but now I was starting to actually enjoy it. I moved my hands and started to remove Tami of her clothing. Tami eagerly followed my lead. 

We made our way over to the bed and Tami’s husband Matt sat down on the couch with a big smile. I could tell he loved watching his wife play with another woman. With us both naked Tami pulled back and got onto the bed. She laid down, spreading her legs as wide as she could and bent them up giving me a perfect view of her smooth pussy. 

“Come explore Sweetness.”

I didn’t need to be told twice. I climbed onto the bed and ran my hand down Tami’s body. Going over each of her tits and not stopping until I reached Tami’s smooth pussy. I didn’t touch it though, I wanted to explore other areas first. Leaning forward I began to kiss all along Tami’s neck and made my way down to her right tit. I flicked my tongue along Tami’s nipple before taking it into my mouth and sucking it. Tami gave a soft moan. I could feel her nipple harden in my mouth and I very gently gave it a little nip. I could tell from the moan that I received that Tami liked it. I showed her left tit the same attention before kissing my way down Tami’s stomach.

I kissed my way down to the top of Tami’s pussy before stopping and looking back up at her.

“Go ahead taste it. It’s nice and juicy for you.” Tami spread her legs even more, giving me more access to it.

I moved down and ran my tongue from the bottom of Tami’s folds up to her clit. Tami gave a deep moan at the contact and I had a feeling she was getting more turned on by me being a newbie than anything. But at this moment I didn’t care, because Tami’s sweet taste was flooding my mouth and all I could think about was wanting more. I ran my tongue along Tami’s inside folds once again, but this time instead of going up to her clit, I pushed my tongue a little bit inside Tami’s pussy. 

“Oh, that’s it. Eat my pussy sweetie.” Tami moaned.

And that’s exactly what I did. I moved my hands so they were on Tami’s thighs and I pushed them up so she was spread even wider for me. Tami grabbed them and held her legs nice and open for me. With Tami’s thighs where I wanted them, I used my hands and spread Tami’s folds open fully so I could see her pussy. I pushed my tongue in as far as it could go and wiggled it around. I knew I had her when Tami couldn’t stop moaning. 

“Fuck, eat her pussy. Is she good baby?” Matt asked, as he took his hard cock out and started to jerk off at the sight.

“Oh fuck, she’s good.” Tami moaned.

I moved my free hand over to Tami’s clit and began to rub circles around it. I could feel Tami’s insides getting tight around my tongue and I knew Tami was close to cumming. All of a sudden though Tami was pushing me away. I was not happy about being pulled off, I wanted to taste Tami’s cum. I wanted to know if she was just as sweet tasting as I was. I never thought I would like eating a girl out, but I was wrong. She tasted amazing and the very last thing I wanted to do was stop. 

“Lay down.” Tami ordered as she was already pushing me down on my back. 

Tami climbed on top of me and bent down so she had her feet on the mattress and was squatting right over my mouth. Tami lowered herself down, so her pussy was fully open and sitting on my mouth.

“Eat me sweetie.” Tami ordered and I didn’t need to be told twice. 

With the new position, I could get my whole tongue inside of Tami. I could feel Tami rubbing her clit and I knew it wouldn’t be long before Tami was exploding on my tongue. I was so wet just thinking about what her cum would taste like. 

“Oh fuck, you’re a natural pussy eater.” Tami moaned.

I licked even faster. I needed to taste Tami and I could not believe how turned on I was by this. Tami’s breathing was coming in pants now and I could feel her tightening inside. Not even a moment later Tami was cumming with a small scream. I could feel the pulses ripping through Tami as her cum dripped down onto my tongue and in my mouth. I was doing everything I could to lick up Tami’s sweet honey taste. Tami continued to rub her clit, only faster.

“Oh don’t stop. Keep fucking me that that tongue. I got something special for you.” Tami ordered.

I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling that Tami was about to squirt, and that only made my own pussy pulse. I wanted to taste Tami’s juices, I wanted to feel them all over my face. I could have done this all night and been happy. Tami’s taste was amazing and I wanted more, I needed more. I shoved my tongue back inside of Tami and continued to eat her out. Tami’s body was trembling and she was giving off small screams at the pleasure that was coursing through her. 

“Oh I’m close, don’t stop. Close your mouth around my pussy, I want you to get every drop. I’m gonna squirt.”

I didn’t need to be told twice. I closed my mouth so that I was practically sucking on Tami’s pussy. Then all of a sudden Tami gave a scream of pure pleasure and her cum was squirting into my mouth. I gave a deep moan at the taste. I couldn’t believe the taste of it. It was like liquid honey was being poured into my mouth and it kept coming. The more I licked, the more Tami’s juices would shoot out and into my mouth. I wanted more. When the last shot came, Tami went to get up, but I wasn’t having it. I placed my hands on Tami’s thighs and kept her down as I continued to lick her up. 

“You want more sweetie? Fuck baby, she wants more cum.” Tami moaned.

“Then give her everything you got baby. Drown her in your cum.” Matt moaned.

“I got more for you sexy. You want one even bigger, put your fingers inside, and hit that sweet spot. I’ll give you twice as much.” Tami moaned.

I instantly moved my right hand to insert two of my fingers deep inside of Tami. She gave out another scream and started to rock back and forth to help me find the right spot. I knew I hit Tami’s g-spot when she screamed out. I pounded my fingers into Tami as I continued to lick her pussy while Tami was rubbing her clit as fast as she could. 

“Oh that’s it. Don't stop. It’s building. I’m gonna let it keep building and hold it all in so it’s nice and big for you.”

“Fuck you two are so fucking hot.” Matt moaned, as he had to stop jerking off or he was going to explode. 

I couldn’t help but moan, I thought for sure I would cum from the pleasure I was receiving from eating Tami’s pussy alone. And I hadn’t even been touched yet. I had no idea how long we spent doing this, but I felt Tami getting close and I knew when to remove my fingers and went back with my tongue. With a loud scream, Tami was squirting once again into my mouth. A river flooded my mouth and I swallowed everything that I could. I continued to lick at Tami’s pussy until I had every last drop of her sweet juices. I didn’t think I would get tired of this and now I understood fully why guys loved to eat pussy so much.

Tami got up off of me and knelt down beside me on the bed. My mouth was all wet and I knew there were some of her juices on my chin. I licked my lips and tried to get all of Tami’s juices off. I didn’t want to miss a single drop of it. Tami got up as she spoke.

“Spread your legs.”

I did as I was told and Tami got off the bed and went over to the bedside table.

“You want the full girl on girl experience?” Tami asked.

“Hell ya.” I easily agreed. I wasn’t sure what it would be, but I was more than interested in it. I was so turned on right now I would have done anything at this point. 

Tami grabbed a strapon that she had brought with her and put it on. She quickly put it on and then went between my legs. Tami placed her hands on my inner thighs and pushed them open even more and up so I was bent over myself practically. I grabbed my legs to keep them up in the position that she wanted. Tami then without any warning slammed the nine-inch strapon inside of my pussy in one go. I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped as I was spread open. The angle though, put Tami perfectly at my g-spot taking any pain away within a second. 

“Rub your clit and don't stop until I tell you to.” Tami ordered as she pounded into me fast and deep.

“Fuck her baby. Get her ready for my big cock.” Matt moaned.

I moaned at just the thought of having Matt inside of me. My body was already sensitive from eating Tami out and I knew that it wouldn’t be long before I was cuming. With the added pleasure of touching my clit I was cumming all too soon. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through me as I gave a loud moan. When I finished pulsing, Tami continued to pound into me. 

“Keep rubbing your clit. I didn't say stop. I’m going to make you squirt all over yourself.” Tami moaned as she moved even faster. 

“Fuck yes, make me squirt.” I moaned.

Tami flicked a button on the strapon and it began to vibrate at a very fast pace. I couldn’t stop the scream that escaped my mouth at the sudden sensation. The pleasure was overwhelming. It felt like I was going to be swallowed whole by it. I could feel my juices building inside of me. It kept building and building and before I knew it I was exploding with a scream. My juices shot up every time Tami pulled out. It was hitting my stomach and running out of me. I couldn’t believe how amazing it all felt. Tami didn’t stop with just one though. She wanted more of it. 

Tami continued with her fast pace, making sure she hit my sweet spot with each thrust. I knew she wasn’t going to stop until she had seen me squirt on my face. Tami pushed my legs up even more, so my ass was up in the air even higher. The added height caused my g-spot to be hit with the full force of the vibrations. I gave a scream as I squirted once again even harder than last time. I felt my juices splash down onto my face and I licked my lips as I tasted myself once again.

“Fuck, yes.” Tami moaned as the vibrations from the strapon sent her over the edge and she was squirting as well.

Tami pulled out and dropped my legs as she turned the strapon off. Matt stood up and removed the rest of his clothing and stood in front of the bed. 

“That was fucking hot. Now it’s my turn to play.” Matt said.

Tami turned to look at me as she spoke. “You can just watch if you want. But if you want to join in, we wouldn’t say no.”

I was here just for her, but looking at Matt’s hard cock I wanted nothing more than to feel him in my mouth. To feel him deep inside of my pussy. 

“I never say no to a big juicy cock.” I said with a smirk.

“Then get over here you two and suck my cock.” Matt ordered.

Me and Tami moved to the edge of the bed and got on all fours. We ran our tongues along Matt’s hard cock. I took his dripping tip into my mouth while Tami ran her tongue along his shaft. Matt moaned as he thrusted his hips a bit. I took him even more into my mouth while Tami went and started to lick and suck his balls. Matt allowed us to suck his cock for a few moments before he pulled back. He didn’t want to cum in my mouth.

“Get over here. I want to taste your pussy.” Tami said as she laid down on her back.

I knew exactly what Tami wanted and I couldn’t move fast enough. I got on top of Tami and spread my legs nice and wide as I moved back so my pussy was right over Tami’s face. I then lowered myself between Tami’s open legs to get to her wet pussy. With us in the middle of the bed, there was still enough room for Matt to eventually get behind me. With Tami’s legs spread wide open to me, I had full access to her wet pussy, and I opened my legs even more so Tami had full access to my pussy. Tami wasted no time in licking my wet pussy. Her tongue was everywhere and all I could do was focus on doing the same to Tami. I still couldn’t get over how sweet she tasted. It was the best thing I had tasted in my life and I couldn’t help but wonder if all women tasted this good or if they all had different flavors. If that was the case, I was going to be tasting as many as I could. I felt the bed shift and I knew Matt had joined us.

“Fuck, you both are so hot eating each other out. I’m gonna blow before I even get in your pussy.” Matt moaned.

I looked back and saw that he was jerking off and I had a feeling he needed to rub one out first. I went back to my sweet tasting girl and let Matt get himself back under control. Matt slapped my ass a few times before he used one hand to spread my ass open even wider. He gave a grunt and I felt his warm cum on my tight ass hole. I moaned as Matt ran the tip of his cock over my hole, spreading his cum all around it. He moved his cock and used his index finger to spread his cum over my hole. I don’t know what came over me, but I couldn’t help, but push my hips back slightly so the tip of his finger went in, I moaned as it did.

“Oh you like that eh?” He asked, as he gathered more cum and did it again.

“Fuck yes.” I moaned. I had never thought about what it would be like to get fucked in my ass. But his finger was feeling good and I knew I would have to try it one day.

Matt slowly inserted his index cum covered finger inside my ass and began to slowly fuck me with it. Between the finger and Tami eating me out like a champ I was a goner. I squirted hard once again and Tami licked everything up that I had to offer. I gave Tami a little nip to her clit and that was enough to push her over the edge. I moaned as I licked at her juices like it was the last drink I was ever going to have. Matt continued to finger fuck my ass as he suddenly slammed his cock inside my pussy. I gave a scream of pleasure as he went deep inside of me. Tami recovered from her orgasm and began to lick at my clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. 

“This what you want?” Matt asked, slapping my ass once again.

“Yes, so good, don’t stop.” I moaned.

“Don’t stop eating that pussy, not until I tell you to.” Matt ordered.

I had no problem with that order. I moved my hands to Tami’s thighs so I could lift her up slightly. I wanted better access and with Tami’s ass off the mattress, I was able to get full access to her pussy. I was rewarded with a very deep moan from Tami. I fucked Tami with my tongue, loving the sweet taste every second of it. Matt pulled out of my pussy and I couldn’t help but whine at the loss. Tami moved away from eating my pussy long enough to hold her mouth open for Matt to fucker her mouth. Tami moaned as she was able to get the taste of Matt and me off his cock. 

Matt then went back to fucking my pussy as he moved his finger even faster in my ass. I couldn’t stop moaning. It was all too much, my legs were trembling from the pleasure that was coursing through my body. I had no idea being with a woman like this could ever feel so amazing. 

Tami was a moaning withering mess underneath me and before I even knew it Tami was squirting herself right into my mouth once again. The pleasure caused me to go over the edge and I felt my own juices shooting out of me. Covering Matt’s cock and dripping down into Tami’s mouth. 

“Fuck how did I get so lucky to have two girl squirters.” Matt said, now pounding even deeper and faster into my pussy.

Me and Tami couldn’t stop moaning. We refused to stop eating the other’s pussy, both demanding more and more cum. Every time Matt got close to cumming he would pull out and have Tami suck his cock to get even more of my juices in her mouth. We continued to pleasure each other and after squirting two more times, Matt finally stopped pulling out of my pussy. Instead, he pounded my pussy even harder. 

I could feel that Matt was reaching the breaking point. He quickly pulled out as he spoke.

“Fuck both of you get over here.”

I reluctantly got up off from Tami and we both turned around so we were facing Matt. Matt jerked himself off for a second before he was cumming on our faces. We opened our mouths to catch any that came in, I was glad when I could get a taste of him again. Matt squeezed the last drop he had down directly on my tongue before he slapped my cheek with his softening cock. I swallowed what was in my mouth before turning to Tami. I ran my tongue along Tami’s cheek, licking up the cum left there. 

“Shit so sexy.” Matt moaned.

Tami returned the favor and we continued until the cum was completely gone off our faces. We were both also able to taste the other’s cum on our faces as well. With the cum gone, we both started to kiss, shoving our tongues into the other’s mouth. I pulled Tami back down to the bed. I was far from done with Tami and Matt just stood there smiling as he watched me and Tami start to play with each other all over again.

It was close to five hours later when we all collapsed down onto the bed breathing heavy. We were all covered in each other’s juices and I was beyond satisfied. I had to admit that I really enjoyed being with Tami. It was something I would be doing again. I would be doing a lot of things again. This was only the start of my sexual journey and I was looking forward to taking things to the next level.

  
  



End file.
